hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi is the second member with Ami Onuki and the main protagonist of the series. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Appearance She dresses in a rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots. She lived with her mother, her father and her older sister. When she is competing with villains, Yumi magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a dark purple tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For night time, Yumi wears a black or a white sleeved nightgown with a skull in the middle. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and til the rest of the series Yumi now wears a purple string bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear in "Movie Madness", Yumi wears a black glittery glamorous dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. As a magician assistant, she wore a pink hairband, a gold necklace, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback of "Super Zero", she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had her hair being more purplish-toned and lighter, a dark magenta shirt with the skull having a green outline, slightly darker skin, freckles, a gray-cyan glove (on her right hand), spiked bracelet (on her left hand) and spiked collar, light bluish-purple socks and boots with shades of purple. She also had square-framed sunglasses on her hair in some shots. Personality Despite being younger than Ami, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Yumi loves things like ninjas and anything else rough and tough. In the pilot, she was depicted being more calmer instead. She is voiced by young actress in monica's gang too. Gallery 由美・吉村.png|Yumi in her regular outfit Yumi_in_her_battle_outfit_-_Copy.png|Yumi in her powerful battle outfit Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m37s102.png Yumi_powering_up.png|Yumi powers up her battle outfit Talent.jpg Hula Puffy.png|Yumi in her hula outfit Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png Young_Ami_And_Yumi.png 4 Yumi Yoshimura.jpg 1288253646080_f.jpg a8616i1_Yumi-185.gif Yumi.jpg Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png|Yumi in her western outfit Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m32s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h09m15s71.jpg|Yumi in her beach outfit Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h03m21s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h55m31s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h54m16s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m47s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m05s39.jpg Yumi_and_Evil_Yumi_fight.PNG Ami and Yumi Standing.png IMG 20170622 074129 1498128316923.jpg IMG 20170622 074302 1498128317167.jpg IMG 20170622 074411 1498128318333.jpg Ami and Yumi Smiling.png Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Forever.png Yumi_in_her_battle_outfit_(1)_-_Copy.png|Yumi showing off some kung-fu moves Ami and Yumi in Jungle Outfits.png|Yumi in her jungle outfit Ami and Yumi in Winter Outfits.png|Yumi in her winter outfit Ami, Yumi, and Kaz.png Ami and Yumi in Western Clothes.png Yumi Icon.png Ami and Yumi Looking Cute.png Ami and Yumi Ready to Sign Up.png Yumi Sleeping.png Ami and Yumi Stunned.png IMG 20170702 184040.jpg|Yumi in her green outfit Adore.jpg YoshimuraYumi.jpg YumiYoshimura.jpg IMG 20170719 125305.722.jpg IMG 20170813 142723.451 1502645441959.jpg|Yumi in her black outfit IMG 20170813 142716.898 1502645441642.jpg IMG 20170813 142705.680 1502645441418.jpg IMG 20170813 142638.519 1502645441111.jpg IMG 20170813 142626.341 1502645440863.jpg IMG 20170813 142621.977 1502645440606.jpg IMG 20170813 142557.003 1502645440317.jpg Hih.down.icon.yumi02.96x96.jpg Hih.down.icon.yumi.96x96.jpg Hih.down.wall.yumi.1024x768.jpg IMG 20170702 184040.jpg So Bored.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 3.png|Yumi in her sleepwear Yumi Gets The Truth.png Yumi in Sleepwear.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 2.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear.png Ami, Yumi, and Kaz in Jungle Clothes.png Ami and Yumi Wearing Jungle Clothes.png Yumi Dizzy.png Smile.png Yumi into Ashes.png D240c9741bd23a12f9cd2a29601d852a.jpg Cats hate tub.PNG 19533970 1443872889025603 7161814651334819840 n.jpg 19425420 423999754652864 5901243416406130688 n.jpg 8accbdc1124b15ad0055ab28bf536b6d.gif Ami Yumi scold cats.PNG 9ff356cf735aa417a963c508ac0f0839.jpg Brady Bunch.PNG IMG 20170830 085646.430 1504094350052.jpg IMG 20171017 005132.851 1508212506566.jpg Notes & Trivia *Like Ami, Yumi is not voiced by her real-life counterpart in the Japanese dub despite being modeled after her. Category:Characters Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Beautifuls Category:14 year olds Category:Females